Fantasia Hongkonesa
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Últimamente Hong Kong no le pone atención a Islandia. ¿Qué plan tendrá en mente Corea del Sur para que resuelva su problema?


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Si sé que debería actualizar "Operación: Novio Ideal", pero es que no pude resistirme a escribir esto, ya que recientemente me hice adicta al anime No. 6! Si no lo han visto véanlo, y si les parece corto, les recomiendo hagan como yo y lean el manga y las novelas ligeras. Vale la pena, lectoras y lectores fanfictioneros!

Aclaraciones: _Ammm… Pues se desarrolla en nuestro Hetalianisimo HetaliaxD_

Advertencias: _Consejos surcoreanos (?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama (alabanza), si me perteneciera a mí habría HongIce en todas partes, hasta en las paredes! :D_

"Fantasía Hongkonesa"

"_No… Puede… Ser…" _pensó el islandés mirando atónito la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus violáceos ojos.

Hong Kong reposaba en la cama boca abajo abrazado de una almohada, mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador portátil que reproducía un video. Para ser más específicos, un nuevo anime que MeiMei le había recomendado en una de sus visitas ocasionales.

Como odiaba a su "cuñada" en estos momentos. Por su culpa el asiático lo estaba ignorando, ponía más atención a esos dibujitos de ojos exageradamente grandes que a él, y no era la primera jodida vez, no señor. Esto había empezado más o menos la semana pasada. Una junta más había concluido, y como cualquier nación adolescente casi adulta que se respeta (ok lo último omítanlo) Islandia tenía las hormonas más que alborotadas, él esperaba obtener un día completo repleto de mimos, besos, caricias y si tenía suerte algo de acción nocturna con su sexy –aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta- novio. El albino se acercó a al hongkonés que se encontraba leyendo uno de sus muy comunes mangas, se veía concentrado. No por esto se detendría, le arrebató el libro gráfico de sus amarillentas manos y le robó un beso descarado. Ahí era cuando Hong debía responderle como siempre y llevarle a cualquiera de las oficinas para desatar sus tremendas pasiones ocultas. ¡PERO NOOOOO, SEÑORES! ¿Adivinen que ocurrió?

"_Ice, devuélveme eso."_

"_¿Lo quieres?"- _enarcó una ceja intentando lucir deseable_._

"_Estoy hablando en serio. Dámelo."- _El pelinegro lucia fastidiado y algo molesto_- "No estoy jugando"._

"_¿Qué tal si yo quisiera jugar un rato?"_

"_Tsk. Como sea. No tengo tiempo para esto". _

La quijada del ojivioleta se cayó de golpe. El asiático caminó hacia la salida con humor desganado. ¡Lo había dejado como novia de rancho, vestida y alborotada! Sobre todo alborotado. Definitivamente no estaba contento con esto, ya vería en casa.

Y así pasó la semana de forma lenta y dolorosa, una semana sin sexo, sin besos, sin abrazos, caricias, ¡ni siquiera una jodida mirada! ¿Y por qué? ¡Les diré porque!

Dos palabras. No. 6.

Ese anime yaoi de ciencia ficción donde un joven mimado súper inteligente que vive en una utopía, que vive en un mundo color de rosa, ayuda a un fugitivo que trae consigo un secreto poder que desencadenara un apocalipsis en la utopía, luego descubren que "el niño de mamá" sabe demasiado, lo tratan de matar, el rebelde sin causa lo salva, viven juntos en medio de la pobreza, se enamoran y tatatatatatata. (No pienso decirles el final c:)

En resumen, no le ponía atención por ver a sus malditos monitos chinos. Esta frase siempre hacia enojar a su amante otaku.

Y ya había intentado de todo para llamar su atención, y cuando decimos de toso es TODO. Desde secuestrarlo y retenerlo –Hong Kong deber ser ninja pues se escapó en 4 ocasiones seguidas (?)-, vestirse de enfermera, policía, bombero o cualquier otra profesión sexy, juguetes sexuales demasiado sugestivos, hasta llegar al punto de acostarse en su cama desnudo con un letrero que decía "tómame". Si, estaba muy desesperado. Todo resultaba inútil.

Y a pesar de que Isu era algo orgulloso, debía admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Es por eso que ese día al final de la junta después de ver que Hong se retiraba de la sala de juntas, buscó por todos lados a una persona que pudiera ayudarle, al principio pensó en preguntarle a Finlandia, pero lo descartó al caer en cuenta de su situación con el sueco. Luego vino a su mente el danés, sin embargo le echaría un choro del tamaño del mundo adjudicándose su ego y poniéndole en cara todo el asunto. Y ni hablar de Noruega, su "hermano mayor", en su vida le preguntaría algo así.

Llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba la ayuda de alguno de los hermanos asiáticos de Hong, después de todo ellos lo conocían muy bien. Comenzó la búsqueda y mientras observaba a su alrededor a cada integrante de la familia Asia, cruzó mirada con él. Se dirigió sigiloso a ese sujeto, de todas las personas a las que pudo haber recurrido tuvo que elegirlo a él. Le tocó el hombro ganándose su atención. Este le sonrió de oreja a oreja con su rulo feliz mirándole de forma inquietante.

"¡Islandia-daze! ¿A qué has venido hacía para ayudarte, -daze?"

Carajo. Corea del Sur sabía que le pediría algo. Se sonrojó.

"Así es." – No iba a mentirle- "Necesito que me aconsejes sobre…"

"¿Sobre Hong Kong, verdad- daze?"- Sudó frío. Y antes de que este preguntara como sabía este se le adelantó.- "Es muy notorio el problema, -daze. Quieres que vuelva a ponerte la atención de siempre ya que ahora se ha traumado con un nuevo anime, manga, videojuego o fanfic, -daze"

El albino asintió nerviosamente. Corea del Sur empezaba a darle miedo.

"¿Cómo se llama su trauma, -daze?"

"No. 6, creo."

El surcoreano puso su mano en el mentón tratando de pensar cómo ayudarle al nórdico, porque era obvio que lo ayudaría. El muy idiota de su "hermano" no le hacía caso a ese deseable cuerpo que tenía un torso que siempre había tenido tentación de tocar, pero por cierta razón (cofcof *amenazas de Hong Kong*cofcof*) no había cumplido su cometido. Miró a su compañero de plática de pies a cabeza, sus ojos violetas, su piel blanca y delicada, su cabello blanco… ¡CABELLO BLANCO! De repente una lámpara hizo clic en su cerebro.

"¡Tengo la idea perfecta- daze!"- tomó de la mano al sorprendido islandés, arratrandolo sin piedad alguna.- "¡Necesitamos a Mei para esto!"

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron. Hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la taiwanesa acariciando a su tigre mascota. La chica miró raramente a la dupla que respiraba entrecortado, a punto de decir algo Corea del Sur habló.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones por ahora! ¡Necesito tu habilidad de estilista, -daze!"

Con esa frase la joven asiática sonrió, y se acercó al surcoreano, que le susurró el plan al oído. Por cada palabra que susurraba el muchacho ella sonreía más y más.

"Entonces, ¿nos ayudas?"

"¡CLAROOOOO! ¡COSPLAY TIME!"

Y así ambos hermanos arrastraron consigo al pobre ojivioleta que seguía sin entender que le iban a hacer.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VAN A HACER!?"

Taiwán le dedicó una mirada amenazadoramente seria.

"Tú flojito y cooperando… Este plan me gusta. Muahahahahaha"

Un tic nervioso hizo aparición en el ojo derecho de Islandia.

Hong Kong se estiraba por tercera vez en el día mientras terminaba de ver el nuevo capítulo de No. 6. Enfrente de sus ojos la escena se transmitía. Nezumi –uno de los protagonistas- se encontraba sentado en un sillón charlando con Shion mientras este se servía algo de té caliente. Todo iba perfectamente normal hasta que… ¡BOOM! Salvaje momento yaoi aparece. (Imaginen la música de pokemon xD)

Sus ojos se salieron de orbita al observar ese beso. ¡Shion besó a Nezumi! ¡Shion! ¡El ukeable, violable y latigable Shion! Puso su puño en su boca y comenzó a morderlo esperando a que se le pasara la sorpresa. Y así al terminar la escena –explicando Shion que era una especie de beso de "buenas noches" (Si claro e.e)- aparece el ending cursimente homosexual del anime.

Hong pone pausa al video ya recuperando un poco la compostura decidido a observar el siguiente capítulo, porque simplemente ¡esto no puede quedarse así! ¡Él quiere ver más! Antes de dar _clic_ al botón de "reproducir" un sonido atraviesa el cuarto y el con su habilidad asiática ninja (no es un estereotipo, cabe aclarar xD) gira y apunta su _kunai*_ -que siempre lleva a un lado suyo por si las moscas- al intruso que al mirara detenidamente no es más ni menos que Islandia. Retira la amenazante arma ninja de la vista de su novio. Luego cae en cuenta de que Isu se ve diferente.

Se sonroja y cubre su nariz para no dejar ver que acaba de sufrir una hemorragia nasal extrema. Ice esta vestido exactamente como Shion de No. 6. Y no solo eso, cuando decimos vestido queremos decir, el torso cubierto por una que otra venda, pero que aun así no esconde para nada el torso pálido del nórdico. Su cabello blanco luce irresistible y rebelde a diferencia del ya ordenado estilo de él. Lleva unos pupilentes rojos que fuera de verse monstruosos lucen jodidamente sexys. Pero eso no es todo. La gota que derramo el vaso fue la marca de serpiente que va desde su mejilla y termina en su tobillo, la curiosidad le viene a la mente, pues desde que empezó ese anime tiene una duda existencial. ¿La marca recorre absolutamente TODO el cuerpo del protagonista? Los bóxers ajustados de Ice le evitan conocer la respuesta.

"Ice, ¿qué haces vestido así?"- pregunta el castaño apartando con un furioso color rojo escarlata en su rostro, la mirada del islandés.

Islandia camina hacia él y se sienta en sus piernas pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de su amante.

"Nezumi, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?"- sale de los labios del más joven con cierto aire puro e inocente. Esto pone más caliente a Hong Kong, porque ya entiende que es lo que hace. Juega con él, por alguna razón que desconoce.

"No, supongo. ¿Pero por qué?"

Islandia besa el cuello del mayor, luego muerde divertido el lóbulo de so oreja y le susurra con un tono sensible.

"Porque no me pones atención, Nezumi."

Se rebobina entonces el transcurso del tiempo, y nota que quizás si ha ignorado a Isu todo este tiempo. Vuelve la mirada hacia él. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibuja en su cara, al albino le gusta esa sonrisa, pues le indica que su plan ha resultado un éxito. Hong le carga en brazos para depositarlo en la cama acariciando cada punto sensible del nórdico.

"Lamento la espera, su majestad"- dice el asiático imitando el tono de Nezumi para seguirle el juego a su ya impaciente novio.

Besa su vientre dejando a su paso ligeras mordidas que más que producirle un dolor le causan placer y lo incitan a la lujuria.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, majestad?"

Isu pierde la cabeza ante este freno. Pero por miedo a echa r a perder su plan asiente en modo de respuesta.

"¿Esta marca…"- Toca desde la mejilla la pintura que le puso Taiwán, y recorre con sus delgados y largos dedos hasta el zipper de su pantalón provocando que salgan unos jadeos necesitados de su boca- "…por donde pasa?"

El recién iniciado cosplayer lo toma del cuello de su camisa bruscamente para acercarlo a él.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo."- enmarca sus cejas seductoramente y a la vez le roba un beso apasionado, largo y delicioso dejando a Hong con ese sabor característico de Ice a regaliz.

Y está dispuesto a resolver su duda. ¿Y quién mejor para resolverla que su Islandia dueño de sus más retorcidas fantasías?

Afuera, viendo a través la ventana del apartamento del hongkonés, Mei y Yongsoo graban -mientras la baba se les cae- la impactante escena que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos.

"Mei deberías, incitar a Hong a ver Junjou Romántica de nuevo, -daze"

Taiwán asiente viendo que su plan de distraer a Hong y así hacer que Isu se dejara hacer cosplay de Shion funcionó a la perfección.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Islandia seria un perfecto Misaki!"

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo sé soy mala persona y merezco ir a la hoguera por no actualizar mi otro fic :c**

**No es que mi fuente de la inspiración este seca, NOOOOOO! **

**Es que simplemente la falta de compu para escribir me hace tener que escribir en mi cel y lo odio porque no me corrige fallas ortográficas!**

**Así que decidí por mientras dejarles este one-shot que ya había escrito antes y si esta corregido de horrores de ortografía:'D**

**Espero les guste y esperen un poquito más por la actualización de Operación: Novio Ideal, SISISISISISISI!**

**Aquí es cuando canto una canción bien random:**

**Espera un poco, un poquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoo maaaaaaaaas (8) **

**#JoseJoseTime xD**

**Ay los vidrios, people! :D**


End file.
